


[Podfic] Holtzmann in Love

by RsCreighton



Series: #ITPE2016 [42]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, everyone is gay and holtzmann is poly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9100858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: There are a lot of feelings.And Holtzmann doesn't know what to do with them.When they get blurted out randomly, neither does anyone else.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Holtzmann in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7713997) by [rayvanfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvanfox/pseuds/rayvanfox). 



> Recorded as a party favor for idellaphod for #ITPE2016. I owe you the rest of this series cuz its greatness. xD I just ran outta time, lmao.
> 
> Thank you to Rayvanfox for allowing me to record this, I'm workin' on the rest sugar. SO MUCH PODFIC TO DO SO LITTLE TIME. <3 <3 Thank you again for permission.

Cover Art provided by rscreighton

| 

## Holtzmann In Love 

  


**Author:** Rayvanfox  
  
**Reader:** RsCreighton  
  
**Fandom:** Ghostbuster 2016  
  
**Pairing:** Holtzmann/Patty; Holtzmann/Abby; Holtzmann/Erin  
  
**Rating:** Teen and Up  
  
**Warnings:** N/A  
  
**Summary:** There are a lot of feelings.  
And Holtzmann doesn't know what to do with them.  
When they get blurted out randomly, neither does anyone else.  


## Streaming Audio

  
[Click Here for Mobile Streaming](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGhostbusters%202016%5d%20Holtzmann%20in%20Love.mp3)  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7713997) | **Wordcount:** 3487  
[MP3](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201612/ITPE/%5bGhostbusters%202016%5d%20Holtzmann%20in%20Love.mp3) | **Size:** 19 MB| **Duration:** 0:20:14  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
